Talk:Shadow Broker Dossiers/Legion
Since when does Legion play video games? Since lair of the shadow broker came out,and please sign your posts.--Legionwrex 23:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict) Not sure, but we do know that the Shadow Broker is interested in Legion's gaming activities. SpartHawg948 23:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The Shadow Broker is probably pissed because Legion keeps ganking his level 45 Turian Infiltrator while he's trying to complete assignments. ~ Novawolf 15:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: It was the only information the Shadow Broker can find about it that wasn't off limits, the Shadow Broker could never penetrate it's networks. The gaming is the "training" algorithms for the AI (You got to remember the Geth is more of an AI race), the FPS improves the fire control of Legion's weapon systems, the MMO manages how well it can handle multiple hacking functions and tech attacks. The Dating sim was a constant attempt to run simulations to see if it can empathize with the Quarians, sadly the logic runtimes still don't understand their masters. It also act as a "block" against the Shadow Broker's hacking attempts, switching AI to the training sims to prevent infiltration. Similar how atton plays Pazzak to keep enemies from reading his mind. 05:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Legion appears to still have murderous tendencies regarding quarians judging by his achievement on grim terminus alliance "Kill 100+ quarians" that do not leave much room for interpetation. 09:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure it does. I've killed all kinds of Germans in video games. Does that mean I have "murderous tendencies" regarding Germans? Nope. Plenty of room for interpretation. It's just a video game, after all! :P SpartHawg948 09:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::But if you compare to Galaxy of Fantasy where he has at least a few more awards i dont think that if you are playing a game normally you only get one achievement especially if the game is anything like its namesake GTA. ::Basically he have been running around the game purposely targeting quarians (unless of course quarians are the only enemy but then the game is a pice of bigotry) 09:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) But again, it's just a '''video game. If you look at how Legion behaves around actual quarians, you'll note absolutely no attempts at murder, harm, or any other ill-will. No attempts to kill Tali, even when presented with a perfect opportunity to (when she confronts Legion w/ a gun in the AI core, giving Legion a perfect chance to kill her and claim self-defense), no attempts to blow up the Migrant Flotilla or otherwise harm quarians when surrounded by them in what is basically their homeworld, nada. Basing Legion's "intent" off of a video-game achievement instead of off of ''its actual real-life '''actions and behaviors'' is just silly. :::For all we know, as you suggest, the game may only have quarian enemies. After all, Legion did complete at least one playthrough, and only has an achievement for killing quarians, suggesting that, if there are other types of enemies, there aren't that many of them, and they aren't key to the completion of the game. There are many, many other explanations besides "Legion has murderous tendencies regarding quarians." SpartHawg948 10:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright Legion has no hate against quarians but Emily Wong should be all over that game and its racism. 10:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC)PS That also made me think about another (very obnoxious) bigot of a reporter who would endorse such a game. :::::I wouldn't say the game is "racist". After all, we know nothing of the intent of the creators, or how the quarians are portrayed. I'd think "prejudice" would likely be more accurate, as I'd be willing to bet the game portrays quarians as criminals (which seems to be a common stereotype, if the latest Cerberus Daily News stories are any indication), as opposed to the game saying quarians are racially inferior. As for the other bit about some other reporter, this really isn't the time or place for that sort of thing. SpartHawg948 10:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think the Shadow Broker only took note of achievements that could provide some insight into Legion's personality -- i.e. the donation level on the fundraiser program demonstrates that Legion experiences some equivalent of "remorse" for what happened on Eden Prime, or at least seeks to help in the rebuilding from what his own kind did (even though they were heretics, Legion makes it clear that he sees all Geth as one kind). Similarly, the "free all slaves" achievement is in line with Legion's statement that "Geth believe all intelligent life should self-determinate", and the kill quarians achievment is in line with Legion's wariness about quarians ("Whenever creators believed they held an advantage, they attacked 100% of the time"), and less an expression of wanting to actually kill them. Toad of Steel 00:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Comic (Shepard walks into Legion's Room) Shepard: Legion, seriously?! Legion: Yes, Shepard Commander? Shepard: Your gamertag is Infiltrait0rN7! Legion: We have... no idea what you're talking about... Shepard: Max score on N7 Code of Honor; killed more than 100 Quarians on Grim Terminus Alliance; and not to mention a Level 612 Necromancer on Galaxy of Fantasy! Legion: How does Shepard Commander know of this!?! Shepard: I'm just that good... Garrus: Shepard checked the Shadow Broker's info on you. Shepard: Dammit, Garrus! Now he's going- (Legion is already deleting the info) --Dragonzzilla 03:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :And is this here why exactly? This kind of stuff belongs either in the Forums in a blog or somewhere else. Not here. Please post stuff like this in the appropaite forums from now on. Lancer1289 03:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::All I can say in response to this alleged "comic" (other than to point out that it utterly fails to meet the definition of the word comic) is... wow. Just... wow. Fortunately, there's a nice video clip that sums up my opinion. Sorry, but it's true. That's how this thread makes me feel. SpartHawg948 03:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Legion's got the hots for Tali Fleet and Flotilla: Interactive Cross-Species Relationship Simulator: "Based on the Bestselling Vid!" Playtime: 75 hours, 6 minutes Player Score: 15 (Hopeless) I think he's trying too hard. I think he doesent understand people and dating which is why his score is a humorous 15 05:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC)